Castaways
by mynameismacey
Summary: A Nerd and a Jock got stuck in some God-forsaken island after a storm hits their yacht. Will the two ever make it out alive?
1. Beginnings

**First Week of spring:**

"Sims University is holding its very first Spring Break vacation raffle for hardworking students enrolled in all academic degrees. Prize includes two VIP tickets on a two week acommodation in Isla Paradiso's most prestigious 5-star resort, 2500 simoleons each worth of gift check usable in any rabbitholes, with a free tour plus scuba diving around the island and a stylish modern yacht provided by SU's Administration to get to your destination. Requirements include high class standings and excellent recommendation from one of your professors. If you are interested, kindly fill out a form and drop it in the entry box along with your requirements. Raffle ends in a week, so submit those forms right away!"

 **Conners Student Union Building**

Ian was on his way to the Science Lab to analyze a few DNA samples he collected from the past week for his Chemistry101 assignment when he came across one of the University bulletin boards.

"Whoa, I can't believe they're giving out 2500 simoleons! Imagine how many comics I can buy - or better yet, a new laptop!" said Ian.

Ian Doyle - Technology Major. Level 10 Nerd. Has rocket-high MMORPG scores along with poor social skills. Been in SU Dean's List for 4 semesters in a row.

Ian immediately took a form and headed to the St. John Administration building to get a recommendation from one of his professors.

 **Roasted Toasted Beans Coffee Shop**

Two Tri-Fruhm Sorority girls were having their morning Triple Strawberry Non-Fat Latte with Cinnamon Sprinkles when they heard about the raffle from two students across their table.

"Omigosh did you hear that? A raffle for spring break! I gotta have those tickets! I must win!" Heather said to her best friend Ashley DeSorrento.

Heather Hills - Communications Major. Level 10 Jock. Famous for her Greek parties, amazing DJ skills and impeccable fashion sense. Currently one of the top students in SU Dean's List because of her 'charming' qualities that effectively charms off her male professors' pants.

"So tell me, how exactly you are going to win?" asked Ashley.

"Simple - I'll ask Professor Murrell to give me an amazing recommendation and drop as many forms as I can! That way I'll surely win!" exclaimed the over enthusiastic Heather.

Ashley grimaced. "You're not going to give him another private lap dance, are you?"

 **Second Week of spring:**

 **Malan Hall**

Ian was surprised to see a letter addressed to him from the university administration.

Mr. Ian Doyle,

We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the two lucky students who won Sims University's Spring Break Vacation Raffle! Enclosed in this letter is your VIP resort ticket and 2500 simoleon gift check usable in any rabbitholes across the country. You are expected to board SU's private yacht located at Llama Beach at exactly 7:00am on the third week of spring. You have a week to prepare your belongings. Enjoy your prize Mr. Doyle - you deserve it!

Happy Spring Break!

The Administration

 **Tri-Fruhm Sorority House**

Ashley was sorting out the daily mail of the Sorority when she saw the letter of the University Administration addressed to Heather.

Heather was sleeping peacefully when she heard a high-pitched shriek coming in from her bedroom door.

"Heather! Wake up, Wake up!" screamed Ashley.

"WHAT?"

"You got a letter! From the Admin!"

"Oh oh, let me see - Omigosh! I won, Ashley! I won! Yay!" Heather said as she clambered out of the bed.

"We must celebrate! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Ashley.

"Let's go SHOPPING!"

 **Third Week of spring**

 **Llama Beach**

Two students, male and female, can be seen standing on the edge of the wharf on Llama Beach as early as 6:30 in the morning. The male was wearing a Navy Blue Armani dress shirt with a silk black tie and army pants while the female was wearing and open button pastel colored Carolina Herrera shirt and light blue denim pants along with a $300 genuine Italian leather boots. Both had brown hair, blue eyes and striking features.

The male sighed quietly while the female shifted her feet uncomfortably. Both were thinking about one thing: How to get out of the cruise.

 _What did I do to deserve this? I can deal with a Rebel- but a Jock? Clearly, the Admins are losing their mind_.. Ian thought to himself while looking from afar.

 _Ungh! Why do I have to be stuck with a NERD? How Am I supposed to enjoy this trip with some Nerd tagging along with me? This is just UNACCEPTABLE!_ Heather ranted to herself. _I know! I'm gonna be soo mean to him he's gonna want to back out this trip so bad I'll be enjoying everything for myself!_ "SO," Heather twirled a strand of her hair before talking to Ian.

"Oh boy.." Ian mumbled.

"What's your name, Hot Stuff?" Heather smiled flirtatiously at him that Ian looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. _Yes, yes, keep looking_ , Heather chanted to herself. She knew that her smiles always caught men off guard, although Ian wasn't much of a guy for her because of his Nerd status, he was a man nonetheless.

 _This is surreal_.. Ian thought to himself. He was about to answer her question when she spoke again.

"Hah! You fell for that, huh? As if you're gonna be one of my hot stuffs.. You're not even close! A NERD like you? And don't bother telling me your name, I won't need it anyways," Heather continued. "I don't speak to low class people like you."

This time, Ian decided to keep his mouth shut. _You just did,_ He wanted to correct her, but he just silently glared at Heather. He made a mental note to himself that he would stay as far as possible from her the whole time they're in the yacht. He doesn't know how he's supposed to do that but one thing's for sure: He's never going to like her even if they were the two people left on some God-forsaken island. Ever.

The University's private yacht came to shore at exactly 7am. Heather tossed her hair back and started complaining. "Finally! I thought I was gonna die of heat stroke back there; standing too long in the sun.. You there!" She turned to Ian. "Grab my luggage will you? You might wanna act like a genteman or something." Heather added as she boarded the yacht.

 _Keep it cool, keep it casual, it's just a week of pain- that's all_ , Ian recited to himself as if it was the holy prayer. Ian carried their luggage one by one and finally boarded the yacht too.

Inside, they were greeted by a man wearing a sailor suit of blue and white, with matching cap and all. The man shook hands with Ian. "She's all yours, Sir."

Heather was outraged. "WHAT? How dare you tell this NERD that I'm all his?! As if I will like him! Who do you think y-"

"He's talking about the boat, _Your Highness_ ," Ian said sarcastically. "Everything is not always about you."

Nevertheless, the man smiled at Heather. "Do you know how to operate a yacht?" Asked the man.

Ian turned to the sailor. "Of course, sir. She'll be in good hands, I guarantee you." He smiled enthusiastically.

"Okay then, I'll be out in a jiffy. Have a safe trip, you two." The sailor saluted and climbed out of the boat.

"Psh. Whatever. I hope you break stuff in there so that the University will kick you out or make you pay fines or something." Heather said irritated as she threw her suitcase on one of the beds in the yacht. "Don't even think about following me just so you'd catch me in my bikini." She added as she climbed the ladder up to the sun deck.

 _If I wasn't a law abiding simtizen and a good person, I'd crash this whole thing to a rock and watch it sink down the abyss,_ Ian thought to himself as he followed Heather to the sun deck and familiarized himself with the yacht's controls.

Ian operated the yacht without much difficulty, but he was caught in a pinch when they came across a raging storm near one of the hidden islands of Isla Paradiso. Heather was lying on a lounger, soaking up all the Vitamin D she could get when it suddenly rained heavily. Soaking wet and pissed off, she went down the sun deck and immediately changed into her shirt and denim shorts. She heard Ian turn off the engine and his footsteps as he went down the sun deck. She felt his presence enter the cabin so she decided to take out her anger at him. "What did you do to the sun, you moron? Don't know how to pick a different route?"

"What?" Ian asked, confused and agitated.

"I was sunbathing back there!" Heather pointed to the sun deck.

"Look Lady, either you calm down or else we're all going to die. Can't you see there's a storm? And if you even think that this kind of behavior makes you attractive, well I'll be damned-" Ian said as a lightning hit the ship, causing it to go haywire because of the raging storm. The modern white yacht propelled backwards, swallowed by the huge, angry waves, far from Isla Paradiso's mainland.


	2. Shipwrecked!

"Uggghh.. Where am I?" Ian groggily said as he propped himself on two elbows. "What is this place? Some kind of an island.." He quickly surveyed his surroundings and noticed the body lying near him. "Christ!" Ian exclaimed as he rushed to Heather's side. He checked her pulse and examined her further. She sustained no injury, but she felt extremely cold and she was completely knocked out. That wasn't a good sign.

"Are you alright? Hey lady, wake up!"

When Heather didn't respond, Ian carefully carried her on his shoulders. Since Ian is clumsy, he had a hard time walking straight. He put Heather carefully on the ground. The sun was beginning to rise, and he had to think of some way to keep her warm before he can start wandering around to look for supplies. He collected pieces of wood from the trees near them when he noticed the old 5-storey tower that looked like a viewpoint the middle of the island. Ian wanted to explore the tower to see if he can salvage some materials to make a shelter, but he couldn't bear to leave the girl behind.

 _She was mean to me the whole time in the yacht, but it would be irresponsible of me to leave her like that. Besides, if I were to get out of this island, I need all the help that I can get._ Ian thought to himself.

He returned to where Heather lay and immediately made a small fire to keep her warm. He sat near the fire and waited for her to wake up. The sun had already risen from the horizon when Heather regained consciousness.

"What the.. what happened?" She asked.

"Oh good you're awake - the yacht crashed remember? There was a storm and-"

"Omigod, we're in the middle of nowhere! Trapped in an island! We're gonna die!" Heather kept on freaking out until Ian had enough.

"Hey- HEY! Look lady, if you want to get out of this island, we need to work together. Now," Ian said as he stood up, "I'm gonna go over there and look for supplies to build us a shelter, and you're more than welcome to join me." He began walking towards the old tower.

 _Schiesse,_ She said to herself. "That guy is just so, so - unh! I could really use a mani-pedi right now!" Heather grumbled. "But I don't wanna starve to death in this island either.. Hmm, I'm so hungry.. Maybe I should look around for some food." Heather stood up and walked towards the thick undergrowth near the tower where Ian went. What she saw completely floored her.

A huge Banyan tree stood gloriously in the middle of a freshwater spring, surrounded by rocks, bushes, and patches of herbs. Various plants and trees, fruit-bearing and not, were swaying gracefully from the cool, salty sea breeze. Birds can be heard from the treetops, their happy chirps echoing throughout the jungle. Wonderful, fragrant aromas of apple and citrus blossoms, hibiscus, frangipanis, and wild roses waft in the air. It was Paradise - untouched and unadulterated by civilization.

Heather took her time to admire the beautiful scenery before she started collecting some resources. She picked as much harvestable as she can carry and wandered around the jungle. She also found a hot spring. _Now I know where I can have nice, long hot baths at night!_ Heather thought.

After freshening up on the cool spring of water coming out of the rocks and a couple of bites from some fruits she collected earlier, she headed straight to the beach where she came from.

Meanwhile, Ian was busy collecting items from the old tower. He found stacks of crates on the first floor containing a rusty axe and spear, fishing pole, some yards of rope, a woven fisherman's basket, bamboo torch, and a couple of sleeping bags made out of some animal fur. He wondered if the island used to be a trading route because the crates he saw had faded stickers of 'Bridgeport - Isla Paradiso' on it. He climbed the top of the tower and found a rusty old telescope. He made a mental note to use it later. After that, he went back to the beach with the supplies he had found in the tower and started to make camp.

Heather found Ian taking things out of a crate when she returned to the beach.

"I see, _Royal Highness_ has returned." Ian said sarcastically.

"Zip it, _Mr. Know-It-All_." Heather spat. "Besides, I got us some sustenance."

Ian gave Heather the fisherman's basket and he looked at what she had collected as she put the food inside - Apples, peaches, pears, citrus, berries, a small watermelon, tomatoes, and some heads of lettuce.

"You've done really well for someone who knows nothing, does a little and complains a lot." Ian commented.

"Listen you weirdo- I may flirt my way to the top of the class but I know how to do stuff too." She said. "So stop berating me and get your ass back to work!"

"Since when did she become the boss?" Ian muttered as he took the axe from the crate. He began to head towards the jungle to chop down some wood to build a shelter.

Heather added more branches to the fire to keep it going and poked it for a while. Then she noticed the small coconut trees full of fruit in a beach near their camp. She ran towards it and started collecting them. When she came back, she saw Ian setting up a small bamboo lean-to shelter. She felt guilty about her behavior. She wanted to apologize for snapping at him since he was the one who saved her life, but apologizing to a Nerd wasn't a Jock's duty, so she decided to try something else.

"Hey, I found some coconuts!" She said enthusiastically. "It's getting hot around here- I'm going to whip myself up a fruity drink, do you want to try some?" She offered.

Ian thought she was acting a little suspicious since she was mean to him the whole time they were together, but he decided to give her a chance. "Sure."

"Great! Here, help me out by cutting the top of this coconut with your axe. Okay, now that's done, give me a couple of minutes. I'll be right back." Heather took the basket and the two coconuts and headed straight to the jungle.

Ian thought that she was going to escape with their resources and leave him. But he immediately disregarded those for he knew it wasn't good to judge other people like that. _Besides, where else in this island would she go_? Ian thought to himself.

Heather came back with two coconut drinks in her hand. "Hey I'm back! Here- take a sip, and tell me what you think." She said as she gave one to Ian.

"What did you do in the jungle?" Ian said accusingly.

 _Double schiesse,_ She thought. "Relax, I didn't put anything in it- I made the drink there because I wanted to wash the sticky juice off my hands on the spring after I squeeze the fruit. Stop talking and try it!" She said as they sat on a log of wood that Ian chopped earlier from the jungle.

Ian felt relieved. He took a sip and smiled. "Its.. It tastes great."

"Really? Thanks." Heather smiled at him. She looked at him, and noticed that his glasses were gone. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked Ian.

"What?"

"You're glasses are gone, silly."

"Oh, I use those to keep up appearances - I don't really have eye problems." He said as he continued to sip his drink.

"What? So this whole time, you were pretending to be a nerd?" She asked incredulously.

"I didn't say I wasn't- I wear them because it made me look like one." He explained.

"But why?"

"Personal reasons," Ian said as he finished his drink. He didn't want to explain everything to her because he didn't trust her enough. Yet. "I'm going to finish putting up stuff around here, so you're free to do whatever you want."

"Okay. I'm gonna explore around for a bit. See you later." Heather stood up and walked along the shoreline.

 _She's not as bad as I thought she would be_ , Ian thought to himself.


	3. Two Weeks Later

The two castaways were starting to be comfortable with each other's presence. However, there were still a lot of fighting- one involving a.. breakfast apple.

"Why did you eat my daily apple?" Ian fumed at Heather.

"Your WHAT?" Heather yelled.

"All of our food inside this bag is rationed, and you need to control your binging or else we're going to run out of food and then we're all going to die!" Ian yelled in return.

"Oh zip it, _Mr. Know-It-All_ ," Heather said while yawning. "You're exaggerating. There is the jungle you see?" Heather pointed at the Central Jungle where they collect their resources. "I don't think that place's gonna run out of stuff anytime soon."

"Collecting resources is tedious work! It takes up a lot of our energy and time!" Ian explained. "You need to be smart on how you spend your time or else-"

"Or else WHAT?" Heather irritatingly said. "Let's get a couple of things straight. First, I'm the one who collects the resources around here so that bag will never run out of food. Second, you have no right to comment on my binging. I was hungry, so naturally I'd eat something or else I'm going to die of hunger, which is something I essentially don't plan on doing right before I leave this stupid island. And third-" Heather added. "That was definitely NOT your breakfast apple. It was sitting in this corner of the bag. MY corner, you understand?"

"You've had two already! And since when did that bag had-"

"HELL-O? Do I need to repeat myself again? Do you want me to go over Lesson Number One?" Heather said.

This time, Ian kept his mouth shut. _What did I ever do to deserve this_? He asked the Gods who were watching over them, if there were any of them. He counted all his fingers and toes, trying to get a grip until he finally calmed down. _Fine. Who cares about a breakfast apple anyway? I can always get one myself._ He stood up and started to walk towards the Jungle, thinking about spending some time with himself.

Heather noticed the sudden shift in his mood. "Hey! What are you doing? Where are you going?"

 _Trying my best not to strangle you_ , Ian almost said out loud. "I'm.. going to collect some food."

"Great! Can I come?" Heather hopped right up.

"NO! No, I mean- No, it's okay I just want some.. alone time." Ian explained.

"Oh okay. Sure, I'll be here. Knock yourself out." _I'm going to follow you later and see what you're up to! Ha! Ha!_ Heather was excited about the thought.

"Okay. I'll be back in a while." Ian said as he continued walking towards the Jungle.

"Okay. See you."

After some time, Heather thought now was the right time to go to the jungle and spy on Ian. She walked to the jungle briskly but quietly and took cover behind the lush greeneries. She found him not much later, taking a bath in the hot spring she found weeks before she had first collected their resources. He had skinny dipped in the small pool, leaving his clothes near him. His eyes were closed, as if he was trying to savor that moment of being in the warm water of the spring. His chest was bare, with small tufts of hair covering it, and some of his upper abdominal muscles can be seen. This was the first time she saw him this relaxed.

Heather shamelessly ogled him.

 _What the Heck? He wears those Geeky shirts and glasses but underneath.. Why, he's hotter than my last ex-boyfriend! Why is he a Nerd, for Sim's sake?_ i/ Heather suppressed the urge to fan herself. _Who are you, really?_ She eyed him suspiciously. She began to panic when she saw him get up from the small pool of water.

"Oh crap," Heather whispered to herself. _If he finds out I've been spying on him, he's gonna get mad at me for sure!_

She immediately backed out from her hiding place, being careful not to step on any twigs or fallen branches, and ran back to their camp site.

Ian, after dressing himself, wandered around the jungle. He was debating whether he should go and search the trees for some stuff. In the end, he decided to take a little food back in the camp. While he was foraging an Apple tree, he thought about Heather and her attitude to him this morning, asking the Gods why he had to be in that kind of situation in the first place. He thought about being mean to her, because being nice didn't work out well for him.

 _Being with her is a pain already, but I definitely don't want to make her cry. It's bad enough that she yelled at me just because of a breakfast apple._ Ian looked at glistening fruits of the tree and replayed the scene in his mind over and over again. He can't help but to smile at her tenacity. He had to admit, she was quite entertaining. And an entertaining lady was a thrill to be around. And she was pretty too. Well, at least for him.

 _She may be another pretty face but she's definitely not my type,_ Ian thought to himself.

After he gathered enough resources, he started to make his way back to the camp. But a voice in the back of his head went, _You're just scared to admit that you're attracted to her,_ He thought about it for a moment. _Why would I be attracted to her? And the last thing I want to do is fall in love with her right in the middle of nowhere,_ He decided that it would be best if he kept his distance to her, just to be safe. After all, she was an attractive (but not nice) young lady, and that he was a man.

When he got back, he found her idling around the campfire. She beamed at him when she saw him carrying a bunch of fresh and shiny apples.

"Great! Are those for me?" Heather batted her eyelashes at him.

Ian was caught off guard by her expression but tried to compose himself. "Nice try, but they're mine. If you want more apples, go get them yourself." Ian replied.

"Geez _Mr. Smartypants,_ you don't need to be so crabby about it." She pouted her lips and poked the fire.

 _She's acting like a spoiled kid,_ Ian thought to himself as he was putting the apples inside the fisherman's basket. "Alright. You can have one. Here." He said as he tossed an apple to Heather.

"Really? Aww, Thanks!" Heather said as she happily took a bite from the apple.


End file.
